1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to gate latches and, more particularly, to wire gate closers.
Wire gate closers are well known devices that attach to a fixed post and then pull an intermediate wire gate toward the fixed post and secure it in position.
Known types of wire gate closers are adjusted to fit the particular wire gate they are to be used in conjunction with. They are not portable devices and, as such, must be attached to the post. After attachment, either the wire gate itself is adjusted to fit the closer, or the closer is adjusted within a limited range to accommodate the particular wire gate.
However, in use farmers, ranchers, and the like often need to close a particular wire gate only when livestock is contained in a particular area. When the livestock is required to graze in a second area, then the first particular area need not have its gate closed wherein the second area will now require the use of a gate closer.
Known types of closers because they are attached to at least one post are not portable.
Accordingly there exists today a need for a portable wire gate closer that can accommodate a wide range of adjustment to satisfy the requirements of many wire gates.
2. Description of Prior Art
Gate closers are, in general, known. For example, the following patents describe various types of these devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,261,365 to Cummings, Apr. 2, 1918; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,264,120 to Neiss, Apr. 23, 1918; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,391,578 to Powell, Sep. 20, 1921; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,482,164 to Sutton, Jan. 29, 1924; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,692,726 to Estabrooks, Nov. 20, 1928; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,704,900 to Olson, Mar. 29, 1955; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,747,910 to Salmon, May 29, 1956; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,724 to Reinfeld, Jul. 8, 1975; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,906 to Schenk, Dec. 29, 1981; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,934 to Salsness, Aug. 4, 1987; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,265 to Weigel, Jul. 10, 1990; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,140 to Kenter, Mar. 24, 1992.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.